User blog:SensibleCenobite/Sebastian Ryker: 13th generation Brujah media arts champion.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. This is a character for Vampire the Masquerade 5th edition. I made this one much more grimy than my previous posts, but it should be tame enough for most sires, neonates, and MAYBE some fledgling. Just read it first, monitor your fledgling, and use your best discretion. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Who: Rory Sparks What: Originally a film student in NYC When: Embraced around 2000. Who Now: Sebastian Ryker Where Now: Toronto Canada. Hangs out around high school and university campuses mostly. Description: Looks about 20, 5’9”, brown hair, brown eyes, and about 120lbs soaking wet. Wears jean with a few rips in them. Usually a band t on the bottom and a leather jacket on top. Usually will a have a bag of camera equipment with him if able. Clan: Brujah Generation: 13th Bane: Subtract bane severity from fury frenzy rolls Sire: Zander Star Attributes: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Composure 4 Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 Intelligence 3, Wits 3, Resolve 3 Skills: Jack of all Trades: 1 skill at 3, 8 skills at 2, 10 skills at 1 I left the skills blank so, you can give Sebastian/Rory what you need him to have. He’s well rounded and that’s one reason why he was picked by Zander Star. Disciplines: Presence 3, Celerity 1 Predator Type: Osiris, Presence +1, Performance Specialty Arts, Herd +3, Stake Bait -2 Advantages: Unbondable 5, Postern 2, Herd 3: Another reason Zander Star likes Sebastian/Rory is because can’t be blood bound. Brujah hate that I hear. Flaws: Despised -2 Tremere, Stake Bait -2 Convictions: Thou shalt not kill → Greg Steinbeck: Brother of only person Sebastian/Rory is “responsible” for killing. Keeps close tabs on him and filmed his high school football games to help him get into the University football program. Courage is the highest virtue → Gail Styles: Protester that’s been jailed repeatedly for stepping up. Sebastian/Rory helps her by bailing her out of jail whenever he can. The truth is sacred. Thou shalt not lie → Dirtdude handle who is very honest, even if it hurts. Taught Sebastian/Rory to be more tactful with his film work. Ambition: To permanently stop the school system from “mind raping” humans. Sebastian/Rory likes when people think for themselves as adults. Children need a little more direction, so he doesn’t target grade schools and middle schools with his media art projects. His goal is to spread hard truths that either help people get their shit together or quit out. Desire at game start: Without breaking the Masquerade and being tactful, mock a local Tremere or their Chantry. Humanity 7: Blood potency 1: 15XP spent on +1 Charisma. Prelude: It’s another Friday night role playing session at the apartment and Rory and his buddies sit around a weathered table with dice, papers, ashtrays, empty beer bottles, and bickering everywhere. As usual the group kept getting side tracked over minutia instead of having fun. Rules lawyers, they’re good for nothing. Boom! The door gets kicked in and Rory’s room mate, George Steinbeck, waltzes into the room with his arms bear hugging three twenty four packs of the crappiest beer stacked one on top of the other. Behind him a precession of fine women and a few good looking men follow him into the trashed apartment. “What the hell are you gay boys doing! IT’S FRIDAY NIGHT PUSSIES!” George walks up to the table and kicks it over, making everyone of the new comers laugh. “Get out losers club!”, George gleefully screams at the group of shocked media art nerds. Rory and the group grimace at one another, but know they can’t handle this situation right now. They all look at the new comers scanning at their faces with contempt. The group collects their packs of smokes and a few beers and heads out of the apartment. “Holy crap Rory, how do you keep your cool man?”, one of the buddies says as they walk down the dorm room hall drinking and smoking. “I don’t know. It kind of makes me laugh and get angry at the same time. I got something up my sleeve though, so no worries.” He says to the group. They mobs down the stairs toward the main lobby. As they pass the main desk, the student aid watching them yells “God dammit Rory! NO SMOKING IN THE DORMS! NO DRINKING UNDERAGE!” Rory and the group laughs and gives the student aid the middle finger as they push past the lobby door. The night was a bust, but what the hell, Rory and the crew decided to make the most of it. First a little art project or two to show jock boy and his crew what’s up. The Coterie heads down to Rory’s cherry red Mustang, a gift from mommy and daddy dearest for getting into film academy on grants and hard effort. Rory pops the trunk and grabs his camera bag and the “art supplies.” The gang goes down to where George Steinbeck usually parked his white pickup truck. Rory and his crew scan for anyone or anything until the coast is clear. Rory takes out a red spray paint can and starts spraying swastikas all over it. The rest of the crew help and get some mud and local grown dog scat and start to go to town. Round one complete. After a few hours of roaming around the campus, Rory decides it’s time to strike. They all go up to the dorms and sneak up to their front door. Rory puts his ear flat to the wood and doesn’t hear any sort of partying. George must be alone with his latest flame. “Good”, Rory mutters to himself. Rory cracks the door a little and peaks in. The coast is clear, but the apartment is FUBAR. The role playing materials they had been having fun with earlier is ripped to shreds, smeared with shit, and scribbled all over. Great. The group goes up to George’s door and wait there listening. After a while they hear the sound of two people going at it hard. It’s the sound of two burly guys screaming, “HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!” The coterie covers their mouths to muffle their laughter. Rory hooks up a mini camera on a six foot extension cable to his video recorder. Slowly they slide the snake camera under the door and film the two football buddies going at it. “This is pay dirt!” Rory whispers to the crew. After about ten minutes of shenanigans, the group pulls the camera out from under the door and make their way to the computer lab. “Who’s a gay boy now, George!” Rory says triumphantly as he downloads the video to a university server that everyone just loves to peruse. Round two complete. Rory awakes the next day and the apartment is still completely trashed. He glances at all the puke piles, beer cans, and what looks like a fist mark in the wall. He decides to leave the apartment it in it’s current condition and heads out to class. As Rory struts down the walkway he notices a crowd staring and pointing upward. As Rory looks up he sees George Steinbeck jump from the tallest building on campus with a noose wrapped tightly around his own neck. He falls about one story down as the rope gets pulled taught and breaks his neck. The body swings left and right, bouncing off windows, and finally starts to sway in one place. The crowd screams and yells “Oh my god!” along with various other pleas for help. Rory stares in shock tears welling up in his eyes. This isn’t what his intentions were, but what you intend is rarely what the outcome is. Rory sinks into a depression over the next few weeks. He sits there in his lonely apartment, still trashed from the party, staring glumly at the window. There is a knock on the door and a tall stranger wearing ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, and a purple mohawk allows himself in. “Greetings Mr. Rory.” says the stranger with a thin smile. “I hear you’re a master director kid. World famous.” the stranger says with a little contempt. Rory is too depressed to say anything and continues to stare at his own reflection in the window uncaring. The stranger puts his hand on Rory’s shoulder and says “You can call me Zander. I like your balls kid, but you need to learn some god damn tact and restraint. There’s a way to slander the enemy and get what you want without going that far.” Zander pats Rory on the shoulder and assures him “It’s gonna be all right, but it’s gonna cost you buck-o. Cake or death?”, Zander asks Rory with an eyebrow raised up, staring at Rory’s face in the reflection in the Window. Rory takes minutes to respond. “Death.” he says solemnly. “Good answer kid!” Zander screams gleefully as he pops his fangs and fiercely bites Rory’s neck. After about five minutes, Rory lays there on the floor convulsing in ecstasy and then stops. Zander slits his wrist using his fangs and puts a mouth full of vitae into Rory’s mouth. “Drink up if you want to learn a better way. Don’t if you don’t have the balls to make something right.” Zander says evenly. Rory waits a moment and with a tear dripping down his check he begins to drink the blood dripping into his mouth. A surge goes through his body as the heat and life fade away slowly. Rory’s skin turns pale white and his eyes go jet black. “Good choice kid. You can’t bring back George, but his kid brother is pretty cut up. Let’s see what we can do to help him out, alright?” Zander says looking down on Rory patting him on the back. Zander gives Rory his hand and helps him to his feet. “Welcome to your new life kiddo. It’s gonna be a wild ride that’s for sure.” Zander says laughing out loud. “From now on you’re gonna be Sebastian… Ryker… Sebastian Ryker, that sounds good.” Zander says to his new fledgling lick. Hope Sebastian Ryker/Rory Sparks, fits into a game Session you’ll be hosting soon, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character